


Tease to Please (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @krakenkitty:It’s Poe’s birthday and as a thank you for saving his ass in a fight he performs a striptease 😶
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Tease to Please (Modern AU)

You took your boyfriend out for drinks with his friends. It was his birthday, so Poe said he wanted to drink as much as he pleased. You warned him to not go overboard, but Poe being Poe, he never listens. So you, being a responsible person, didn’t have a drop of alcohol in your system so that you could watch over your idiot of a boyfriend. Drunk he wanted get and drunk indeed he was.

“RAISE A GLASS TO FREEDOM! SOMETHING THEY WILL NEVER TAKE AWAY! NO MATTER WHAT THEY TELL YOU!” Poe shouted from the table he was sitting at and you laughed. He tended to break into Broadway songs when drunk. Tonight’s choice? Hamilton.

“You’re only saying that because you want an excuse to drink more.”

Poe scoffed, “Psh! I will never be satisfied!! Besides, you don’t know me!”

You giggled, “Poe, I’ve known you for five years and have been dating you for the past two.”

“Whaaaat?” Poe slurred, “No way! You’re too hot to be my girlfriend.”

You walked back to Rey and you both were laughing your butts off. She turned to you, “Ooohh he’s soo drunk.”

“Yeah, he’s going to hate himself in the morning.” When you looked back at the table, you saw Poe going head to head with an intimidating, tall ginger.

You slowly walked over to Poe. The ginger man then punched Poe in the face and you rushed over to them. Poe staggered a bit but then launched himself at the man. You pushed yourself in between them. Poe tried to hit the ginger, but you held him back, “Don’t be sayin’ crap about us when you don’t even know us!”

“You inner city folk are all the same,” the ginger said with a distasteful smug look on his face. 

“Poe! Calm down!” You pushed him back to Snap, who held on to him.

“I apologize for whatever my boyfriend said or did to you.”

The ginger man nodded. Then looked you up and down. You suddenly felt very uncomfortable, “You’re clearly too good for these people. Join my colleagues and I for a drink.” He put his hand on your waist.

You pulled away, “I don’t think so. As I clearly said before, I have a boyfriend.”

“Who’s a dog that likes to piss on everything.” The ginger man sneered. You don’t know what happened exactly…something snapped. You suddenly punched the guy and his nose began to bleed, “You’re going to regret you did that!” The ginger man stomped out of the door with his colleagues trailing behind him. 

You looked to the bar owner, Maz, “Sorry for causing trouble, Maz. We’ll be on our way.”

“Nonsense, dear. Someone needed to put that prick into place. Good for you! You got quite the swing.”

You chuckled, “Thanks, but it’s getting late and Poe’s already super drunk. So thanks for the drinks.” You grabbed Poe and helped him into your car.

* * *

When you got home, you helped Poe into your shared apartment. You gave him a towel with ice inside. He held it to his face smiling at you, “You’re so badass, you know that?”

“So, I’ve been told.” You sat down next to him on the couch.

“I need to repay you,” Poe mumbled.

You looked at him amused, “For what?”

“For saving my ass?”

You shrugged, “I’m your girlfriend. It’s my job to save you when you fuck up.”

Poe set the towel of ice onto the coffee table and stood in front of you. He began humming “Say No to This”. He began to slowly take off his brown leather jacket.

You giggled, “Poe…what are you doing?”

“Ssshhh. Just let it happen.” He continued to hum the song and he then slowly lifted up his black tshirt.

You couldn’t help but giggle. Poe was soooo drunk, “Poe, baby. I think you need to go sleep now.”

“But I wanna tha-”

“You can thank me in the morning. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Poe gave you a stupid smile, “Buy me a drink first.”

“You’ve had enough drinks for tonight. Let’s go.” You dragged him to your guys’ bedroom. You made him sit on the bed as you took off his shoes. You then took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. When you turned around, Poe was already knocked out. You laughed at the sight. 

“Happy birthday, you idiot.”


End file.
